None
1. Field of Invention
The invention is a wall mounted multiple bar soap storage dispenser allowing for the storage and drainage of multiple soap bars in the bath or shower area in which multiple soap bars are placed in individual pivoting soap compartments accessible by opening the pivoting compartment, removing the bar soap and replacing the bar soap in the container for drainage and drying of the bar soap until its next use.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents are disclosed herein and incorporated into this application for utility patent. All relate to soap dispensers and containers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,440 to Watson discloses a soap bar holder with a tray for cleaning, the invention comprising a singular housing with a partitioned interior, a sliding tray in the bottom of the housing and a singular cover on the front of the housing. A bar soap holder and dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,794 to Ross, wherein the bar soap is deposited in the top of the holder, directed towards a draining tray and dispensed by pushing on the front of the holder, forcing the bar soap to an opening in the bottom of the holder and releasing the bar soap to a user""s hand below. An ornamental design for an apparent multiple soap bar dispenser and holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D 359,867 to Elldrege, et al.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a device to hold multiple bars, individually, and to provide a means of storage and dispensing within the device to allow easy access to the separate compartments containing different soap bars, and to provide easy replacement of the bar soap in an individual compartment which stores and provides drainage to the bar soap until further use. This is most appropriate for use with multiple designer fragrance and scented soaps or for use with different cosmetic soaps in bath or shower stalls used by several household residents.